The present invention relates generally to optical data transmission systems, such as for distribution of optical signals to controlling and/or to controlled equipment, and particularly to a displaceable optical pathway for such electrical systems.
Electrical systems such as employed in industrial automation applications include packaged electrical and electronic components supported by backplanes. For example, industrial controllers employ specialized computers and other electronic circuitry to control industrial processes and machines. The components/modules of the industrial controller are typically assembled with a backplane within a rack that provides for interconnection between the modules. Certain systems employ serial fiber optic backplanes that include a network of optical fibers to transfer optical data between the electrical components and modules of such systems.
It may be required to remove and insert certain modules or components of the system from time-to-time. For example, a faulty module may be required to be removed and replaced with another module. Certain systems employ active components such as switches on the backplane to maintain connection between the modules, which add additional cost and are typically limited only to specific applications Certain other systems employ a ring implementation such as the Device Level Ring (DLR) protocol for maintaining the connection between the modules. However, such implementations can facilitate connection only for one missing module from the system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop an optical data transmission system that facilitates insertion and removal of components of system under power.